Star Trek: Heroes episode 1: Fiction vs Reality
by hero101
Summary: Richard and some Cartoon Heroes has Escaped the Mercenaries, and have to the Dinosaur Time about 66 Million Years in the Great Valley. but there is Starship that is Out of Place in Time. What Happens?, We'll See.


**Hey Guys. I like to skip ahead of the Story. Here's how it goes: I went through a Gate with My Movie Magic Card that lead Me to another World that lead to Kung Fu Panda.**

 **I befriended Po, and throughout the Universes I made Friends with Lightning McQueen, Doc Hudson, Drago, the Iron Giant or "Roger" in Cleveland, Bulkhead, Boulder, Heatwave, Toothless, Beymax, Kenai, and Koda.**

 **Turns Out. We are on the Run from Villains that send Me, and My Team in the Real World, and the Card Lost Power. So the Heroes are Stuck in My World. Later.**

* * *

Harkins theater, Arizona. 2017.

The Heroes got the Use of Waiting in the Movie Room when I get to Fix Giant, which I renamed Him to **Roger** to have Him to talk more with a Terminator CPU, plus he is now the Size of a Human with Human parts to Eat without eating Metal.

"The You go Roger, The New CPU is ready. Trey it out" I said well Roger got up, and Talk normal than slow, "I,.. think it Worked, Thank You" said Roger with a Smile. Beymax turned on the Film Screen to see a the "Universal New" on the Set:

* * *

 _Bob: "Hello Folks, I'm Bob Duncan, and this Darrel Cartrich. We have live New from Clips throughout the Universe of Movies, Shows, and Games. Darrel"._

 _Darrel: "Hey there, We have a clip where the Iron Giant flew to_ _the Missile, But was Saved by a Gate before impact. Plus a Lazer was shotted out to destroy the Nuke to fake the Giants death"._

 _Bob: "Now reports said that These Heroes are Hunted down to be Terminated by the Nerf Corporation. Here we have on the Hit List"._

 _Pictures of the List:_

 _ **Po** the Dragon Warrior_

 _ **Toothless** the Night Fury_

 _ **Beymax** the Super Robot, and Personal Healthcare Companion_

 _the Bear Brothers: **Kenai** , and **Koda**_

 _the Rescue Bots: **Heatwave** , and **Boulder**_

 _Team Primes member: **Bulkhead**_

 _The ** _Iron Giant_**_

 _the **Pyrus Heroic Dragonoid,** or **Drago**_

 _including the Legendary Racers: **Lightning McQueen** , and **Doc Hudson**_

 _Darrel: "But they were found on their Worlds. That were Nerf Co. would go for. But some reason, All of them were saved by a Boy with a Golden Ticket"._

 _Bob: "We don't have any information on Him, But can He be the Savior of these People"._

 _Darrel: "If He is the One, I like to say to Thank Him"._

 _Bob: "Yes, But will He protect them, and bring them Home before the Nerf Corporation can kill them. We would never know"._

 _News End._

* * *

Everyone in the Room looked, and to Lightning. "Grrreaaat!, we are now the Most Wanted People on the Cosmos" said Lightning. Doc sided to Him, "Hey!, Be thankful we're still alive" said Doc as He sees Me walked passed Him.

"It's All My Fault! I started this Whole mess" I said as the Crew talk as that It's not My Fault. "Don't beat yourself up Ricky, You did helped Us get away from our Attackers" said Po commenting.

Heatwave sat next to Me on the Stage, "I remember the Time You we're a Recruit, I remember saying that You, and I are Great Partners. Plus You never Quit on Me, and Boulder" said Heatwave as He was Right. Boulder came too, "He right, How can You blame Yourself for Helping Us" said Boulder smiling.

"Well at least there aren't no more problem here" said Beymax walking around the Room. Beymax may have the Green Medical/Memory Card, and Red Fighter Card, But now with a Blue Emotion Card/Terminator CPU that gives Him emotions like a Human.

Kenai walked up to Toothless with Koda goes next to Me, "Well in case You haven't notice, We can't Go Home, or we'll be Blasted to Bits, and We got No Home but Here" said Kenai.

Then I stand Up from the Stage with an Idea, "I do have a Home with a Lot of Empty Rooms" I said as everyone looked to Me with confusion.

"Back in 2022, I was 22 Years Old. I looked up at My own place, it was there with My Ownership still there. So why not live with Me til You Guys get Home" I said as Everyone was glad that I still have My Own House. My Old House use to live with My Family was a bit Full.

"So Where is this Place?" said Drago.

So we got to My House, I haven't told anyone of this. I told the Heroes that I accidentally Won $250,000,000, when I helped out a Fair that allowed to donate Soda Cans, and Exchange with Money in the Fair to Help the Poor. Since My Grandfather has a Lot of Cans, and with with Our Own cans, Me, and My Class have donated 100,000,000 Soda Cans in One Week.

Then the Next Day, I found out that it was also a Contest from the Aluminum Company found out that I have the Most Soda Cans, and I won giving Me $250,000,000. I use it to help My Family with the Bills, and I Moved out and got My Own Home that still is Close to the Old House.

Then My Own relative found out of it, and gave Me has Fortune of 500,000,000, that makes: $750,000,000. I did share it to My Family, But I told them not to Spend to much, and so they Put It on the Bank. So My New Home is a Mansion.

A Mansion that has a Race Track, a Dojo, lots of Rooms, and Robotic Butlers with No Emotion, But by Voice Command. "Well,.. How do You like it?" I said showing My Home to the Guys.

Their Jaws we're hanging, "You bought that thing?" said Heatwave that was still in Awe. "Yeap, But the Serpas are not Spoiled or Rotten. We take care of Everything" I said as Po was still having his Jaw Open.

"I bought this Place with Lots of Rooms, and has anything I, or We need. So I'll let You Guys stay here until the Danger is Over" I said as They cheered that they have a New Home from the Fictional World.

"Should We" I said as I lead them inside. When We got inside I got in Front of them, and turn to them. "Pick You Rooms, and have Your own look throughout the Place Okay?" I said with a Smile, and let them do their thing.

"I'll have My Butlers ready the Rooms with Your Stuff, Once You have picked Your Rooms" I said as I watch them leave to their Rooms.

The Butler-Bots came in with it when I bought the Place, But I like to called them: B-Bots

First Up was Lightning.

He went to a Room that is perfect, "Wow, it's perfect, I'll put My Stuff here" said Lightning as a B-Bot came in, B-Bot-1: "Excellent choice Sir". The Bot was Already bringing Lightning's Stuff in his Room, and Decorated everything, "Um,.. Thanks?" said Lightning confused. B-Bot-1: "You are Welcome, Sir". The Robot left.

Next was Doc.

He found a Room with spaces, "Huh, not bad. I like it" said Doc as the Second Butler-Bot rolled in,B-Bot-2: "Good Choice Mr. Hudson". It was decorating the Room with Doc's Pictures, and a Machine that allows Doc to Change from Normal-to-the Hudson Hornet. "(Whistle), Nice Job" said Doc as He looked at them Room. B-Bot-2: "Your Welcome". It left.

Po was Next in line.

He found a Place with a Great View, "Now this I can like" said Po as the Third B-Bot came in. B-Bot-3: "You are Wise, Sir". He made the Room in Po's Mind, and was Done. B-Bot-3: "All done, Enjoy". The Robot left as Po looked at it, "Thanks" said Po as He returns to His Room.

Next was Roger.

He found a Room that He can put his Comics in here, "This looked Cool" said Roger as Robot Servant comes in. B-Bot-4: "Hello Master Roger" It Decorated the Room with his Stuff, and Some he has from Hogarth. B-Bot-4: "Good Day Master". Roger looked at the Bot, and was Confused, "Master?" said Roger with his Metal Brow up.

The Other Rooms were Selected, and decorated in Order from the Heroes Minds. Now it was Dinner Time, I made a Few Involvement Upgrades on Drago to make Him more Powerful. Plus I fixed Him a Changing Ability to Turn to Normal or back as a Sphere Form, and to be a Human.

I almost forgot that I have a Machine that made Doc, and Lightning turned to Human, Lightning has some difficulties, But was getting Better. while Doc has it handle with His Body.

The Robo-Chief cooked up their Favorites, and the B-Bots rolled from the Kitchen, and Place the Right Dinner for the Right Masters.

Po with his Step-Father's Noodle Soup.

Toothless, Kenai, and Koda with Perfect Cooked Fish.

Lightning and Drago with the Start Off of a Chicken.

Doc, and Roger with a Stake.

Bulkhead, Boulder, and Heatwave with Ribs.

Me, I get just get Chicken Noodle Soup Mom made.

Everyone seems to like. "After we eat,.. Maybe We-" B-Bot-5 comes to Me with a Phone, B-Bot-5: "Sir You have a Call from Work in the Theater". I picked Up the Phone, and Answered. "Hello?" I said.

It was the Manager, "We got a Problem" He said as I knew something was Wrong. "It's from the Theater, Somethings Up. Lets GO!" I said as I left the Dining Room, and Run to Work. The Other wanted to know, So they follow, "Po Alright, Some Action!" said Po as He got Excited while running. "Be careful what You Wish for" said Drago as runs.

At the Theater the Employees looked at the Screen as they were worrying, I came in the Room. "Is something Wrong?" I said as I talked to my Boss: Jacob. "Take a Look" He said as I see Villains getting Involved with Other Worlds. "The Villains were not suppose to be crossing Over to Worlds, But How?" I said as the Crew came in.

Drago looked at an Old Enemy, "Naga?!" said Drago as He sees Naga attacking a Village of Slaves in Egypt. The Movie was: The Prince of Egypt. Po looked at the Screen to see the Furious Five getting Beat Up by Tai Lung in Kung Fu Panda 3. "No,.. that Can't be Him. He's Dead" said Po.

"Viggo?!" said Toothless as He sees Viggo attacking the Dragons in Valka's Sanctuary in How to Train your Dragon 2. Then another Scene showing Bumblebee, Strongarm, Sideswipe, Grimlock, Wingblade, Drift, and Blurr beating Up by the and Only Decepticon, "Megatron!" said Heatwave as Boulder, and Bulkhead seeing the Bots getting beaten.

I looked at the Horror, and I looked at the Manager mean. "How did this Happen?" I said as Jacob pointed at a Guy in a Black Hood revealing Himself with a Golden Ticket Card, "That is Don Drake,.. Our Former Employee" said Jacob.

I turned to Him, "You didn't tell Me about Him".

Jake explain: "Don was a Employee before You, and before the Golden Cards were made. He was supposed to be our best man, until we find out that He was being a bit Rude to Customers, and take Money from our Charity Box in the Theater.

So I fired Him, and then He gets word that You were hired, and the Rumors of the Golden Ticket. Now He got his own Card by Government. They wanted All Worlds to follow Donald Trumps rules, and Leadership. Then when You gone to Help those Guys in need, I figure that You may be the Chosen One to Defend the Fictional World" He said as the Heroes came around Me.

"So all He wanted is Revenge, Huh?" said Doc as He asked. Jake nodded Yes. Then a Teenager named Pablo came to the Room, "Guys, we got some Company in the Out Doors" He said as they hear the Front Door opening, "You Guys have to Go, Now!" said Jake as He pointed to the Back Door.

I grabbed the Card, and then the Card starts working again,I looked at the Screen, and I got out a Movie: the Land Before Time 14: Journey of the Brave. the Film was rolling at the End of the Movie, and Po was getting excited to fight, but I know they'll bring in Guns, "Alight, This is going to be Good!" said Po as He gets to his Kung Fu action.

They I got in the Way, "Yeah I don't think so. Let's Go!", Po: "Ahh!" I said as I pull Po away from the Door, and it was blown Open with a Guys, and a Rocket Launcher. Baymax on the Other Hand wanted to protect his New Friends as He fires a Fist a the Guy as the Rocket Launcher flew up.

Roger destroys it with his Arm Cannon, "You Guys Go, Me, and Bulkhead will hold them off" said Roger as He, and Bulkhead use their Blasters for cover-fire. I first start with Po, "Po meet Screen!" I said as I throw Po into the Screen, "AAAAHHHHHHHH!" said Po as He disappear.

Then Bulkhead, and Roger retreats, and Pushing Us, and with the Help of Baymax, We all got inside the Screen. The Minions tried to follow, but instead of face planting to the White Screen.

Now inside the Portal. Me, and the others were falling a circle way like the Nightmare before Christmas. I cross my Arms, and my Legs crossed, and think: "Hmm, Where I seen this Before", the Characters: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!".

Cretaceous Period, 66 million Years ago.

During this Movie End, Littlefoot, and his Friends rescued his Father from a Lava Flow, and they were already heading from Home. Bron, Littlefoot's Dad needed a bit of rest from the Adventure, and while he looks at Littlefoot Playing with the Others with a Smile.

While up in the Air of the Great Valley, a Portal was Open, and guess who that was? It was Me, and the Heroes entering a drift that made thew Portal tuned to a Tornado above the Valley. We ere dizzy, and then it throws Us from different parts of the Valley.

Me, and Drago were the Only Ones falling, Drago(Falling): "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!", Ricky(Falling): "We're Blasting Off!", Disappeared to where Littlefoot is at.

Heatwave(Falling): "Not Again!", Baymax(Falling): "Oh, No!", Boulder(Falling): "Oh Well", Disappeared to the North.

Po(Falling): "Toothless, a little Help!", Toothless(Falling): "What do You think I was Doing?!", Disappeared to the South.

Kenai, Koda, and Bulkhead(Falling): "Look like Were Blasting Off!", Disappeared to the East.

Lightning(Falling): "DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", Roger(Falling): "Hold on!", Doc(Falling): "Now comes the Discard!", Disappeared to the Wast.

* * *

Later back then Littlefoot was playing one of those games with a Pine Cone. Then Cera swings it hard it was flying off, "Don't worry guys I'll get it" said Littlefoot as He runs to the Pine Cone.

Littlefoot did Find the Pine Cone or their Terms: Ball. The Little Apatosaurus finds some of the Trees Brenches got snapped, and the Brenches are their on the Ground. Littlefoot goes to investigate, and moves some Brenches to see Me out cold. He checked for a breath, and finds out I'm still Alive.

Then someone else comes in, "There You are Littlefoot" said Littlefoot's Grandfather. "Hey Grandpa, look what I found. A New Kind of being" said Littlefoot as Grandpa Longneck looks at the Body to see it's still alive, "Littlefoot, Get away from there!" said Grandpa Longneck as He tries to move Littlefoot aside.

"Grandpa, He's not dangerous if He's not Awake" said Littlefoot as He gets close with his Grandpa looked in fear for his Grandson. Littlefoot examine the Body, and the Black Stuff on Him. Plus He goes for the Mouth to examine the Teeth, "Looks like some of his Teeth are Flat Teeth Grandpa" said Littlefoot with Grandpa having a sigh of relieve, "Phew!" said Grandpa.

Then somewhere in the Trees, a bushes moving Left, and Right with a Voice, "Hello!, Richard!, Where are You?" said Drago as He came out to the Open. Then He sees Two Herbivores looking at Him with Confusion. "Hi there, I come in Peace" said Drago as Littlefoot, and his Grandpa walked back slowly. "Wait It's okay, I'm not gonna hurt You. I never seen People like You before" said Drago as the Two Longnecks looked at each other like this Sharpteeth doesn't even know it's own Dino Kind.

"You're not from around here aren't, or are You a real Sharpteeth?" said Grandpa as Drago is confused with the Word Sharpteeth. Then I started to wake Up, "Kid, You alright?" said Drago getting Me up. "Yeah, I think I hit my head" I said as I see Two Faces I know.

"You Littlefoot, and Grandpa Longneck right?" I said. The Two looked at each other again, and back to Me, "How do You know Us?" said Littlefoot. "Rumors said that You Guys save Bron, the Pack Leader from Lava Mountain" I lied. I had to because they haven't been in the Real World before.

Grandpa looked at Littlefoot, "Say, I guess we're famous now" He said as Littlefoot smiled. Then the Bushes rustles, We all looked at it, and revealed the Remaining Heroes. "I do not want to do that again!" said Lightning as Doc follows, "You said it. My back hurts" said Doc with a Back-Ache.

"Wow!, let's do it again!" said Koda happy, "Lets not!" said Kenai as He relocates his back, "Ow!". Roger walk behind the Bears with his Jaw hanging. "Hey Roger, You looking for something?" said Po as He walks with Toothless, and holding up a Screw. "Thanks" said Roger as takes the Screw, and fixes his Jaw.

"Baymax, Leave Me Alone!" said Heatwave as everyone looked at Him with Baymax right behind Him, "I'm sorry, but You have dislocated You Arm" said Baymax as He now fixes Heatwaves arm, "OW!", "That's gonna hurt for awhile" said Boulder as He walks in the Crash site.

Everyone walked in the Crash Site, and Rest, "Hey Guys, Everyone Okay?" I said as Everyone are All Tired, and Out of Shape. "I think It's for some introductions, I'm I Right?" said Grandpa.

"You're Right, My name is **Doc Hudson** , and this is My Friend **Lightning McQueen** " said Doc as Lightning(catching a Breath)"Hi!".

"I am **Ben Longneck** , and this is My Grandson **Littlefoot** " said Ben as Littlefoot smiled, "Hi There".

Roger: "I'm the **Iron Giant** ,.. But My Friends call Me **Roger** "He said by Waving.

" **Heatwave** , Please to meet You" said Heatwave as He was being patched Up by Baymax. "I am **Baymax** , Your Personal Healthcare Companion. It' is good to meet You Littlefoot, Ben" said Baymax.

"I'm **Po** , and this is **Toothless** " said Po as Toothless rises his Head with a Wave, "Hello".

"My name is **Kenai** , and this my Brother **Koda** " said Kenai, "Hi Yah!" said Koda with a Happy Mood.

"My name is **Drago** " as He flies to Littlefoot's Head.

"I'm **Boulder** , and I believe You've met **Richard** " said Boulder while pointing Me with only a Palm, "But call Me **Ricky** for Short" said Me. "So Where do come from anyway, If I may ask?" said Ben. Boulder replied: "Were from the Future of 2017. 66 Million Years in the Forward Future".

Littlefoot was amazed, "You mean Your from a Place from 66 Million Years?", Boulder: "In a Way, Yes". Grandpa Longneck entered the conversation, "Well at least You prove it because of Your Look".

Koda stepped in, "I had a feeling that We All gonna be Greatest Friends".

I smiled for a While. Then a Thunder Storm rolled in out of Nowhere, and a Lightning Bolt struck the Mountain, and Revealing a Big Object crashing, "What on Earth was that?" said Grandpa.

I walked ahead, "That's where We find out,.. Come On!" I said as I run to the crash. The others follow as well, "Well, What are we waiting for?, Let's Go!" said Heatwave as He follows Me. "Heatwave,.. Couldn't we just rest for awhile?!" said Bulkhead running. Littlefoot, and his Grandpa follow too.

When we got there, Littlefoot won the makeshift races, "Yeah!, I won, I won, I w-" said Littlefoot sees the Crash. Ben got to the Top second, "Hoo!, I am getting To Old for thi-" He said as He sees the Crash too, "Um, Everyone!, You might to take a look at this".

Me, and the Others finally got up here, and I couldn't believe My Eyes, and the Rest. It was a Starship that is Grey, a Saucer, Two Giant Engines, and a walkway of a almost like V.

"Whoa!,.. It's a Starship!" I said as I went for a closer look. the rest follow down carefully. Kenai replied, "Wait, Wait, Wait! So You know this Thing?!", "Yeap. It's a Federation Starship, NX Class. With 6 Pulse Cannons, 5 Torpedo Tubes, Polarization Power, and Hull. Long Range Sensors, and Warp Drive capability" I said.

"Uhh Count again. There are actually 8 Pulse Cannons, 7 Torpedo Tubes, and Newly built in Shield Deflector, and Plus the Warp Drive used to be at Warp 5, and Now is goes to Warp 10" said Boulder as Everyone is amazed, But for Me: "Okay!,.. How?!". Boulder turned to Me, "I scanned the Ship, and Plus it has No Name or Number. I'm guessing it's a New Prototype after it's Predecessor" said Boulder as He returned looking at the NX Class Ship.

Littlefoot looked at the Ship, until He sees a Opening, "Hey Guys look!" said Littlefoot about to run off. "Whoa Littlefoot, Not without Me to Go with You" said Grandpa. "I know Grandpa,.. I wish You were Smaller" said Littlefoot Sad.

Then the Golden Card done it again, "You Wish has been Granted,.. Long Live Jambi" said Me mocking as the Card had to awake. The Card made Ben more Smaller at Baymax's Size, "Whoa!, What happen?" said Ben.

I pulled out the Card, "It this Golden Card, it allows ME to got Other Worlds like theirs, and Yours. Plus it can Grant Wishes to Only People that are Good,.. But sometimes it has it's Limits from Granting "get a Easy Way Out" things. So it made Grandpa here down to the Size as Baymax here" I said.

Ben looked at Baymax, and Smiled, "Okay, Now we can Go" He said as We go inside the NX Ship.

When we got inside the Whole Ship has not been Damaged like it's still New at it's Prime. Guess Boulder was Right, this is a New Prototype, But it's the Same Model. What really has Me asking,.. Where is Her Crew?. "Where is Everyone?" I said as I walked to the Bridge.

Boulder looked to the Panels, and the Power to the Bridge is still Functional, "Well at least we still got Power. I'll see if I can look to the Ship's Logs" He said as Boulder searches through the Captain's Logs.

"It saids here that the NX Starship has not been given a Name before the Launch, and during the Automated Voyage. A Storm came out of nowhere it went to be a Total Lost. The NX Project will not continue until the Prototype returns to Federation Space" said Boulder as He looks at the Schematics of the Ship.

"Okay at least it was Automated" said I as I turned, and see Heatwave in a Yellow Starfleet Shirt, "What are You wearing?".

Boulder walked Up, "A Starfleet Shirt. I readed the Rules about clothing during the Old Days: Commanding, Tactical, and Chief of Security Officers wear Yellow, Engineers, or Chief Engineers, and wear Red, and First Officers, and Medical Officers wear Blue. Last Ensigns Wear whatever of the Three Colors".

Heatwave wears a Shirt that goes to Commanding Officers, "Cool!". "Hey Guys look at Me" said Littlefoot walking up wearing a Red Shirt, "How do I look?". "You look great Littlefoot" said Ben as He walks in with a Yellow Shirt on Him.

Bulkhead walked in with a Red Shirt on Him, "I get dibs on Chief Engineer,.. Captain" said Bulkhead as He throws a Yellow Shirt to Me. "Okay,.. My first order is to get this Ship Online" I said as I put on the Command Shirt.

Then a Robot flies in, "Hello Captain, You are in of the Federation's NX Class Cruiser What name would You like?". I think, and then I got one, "Okay,.. it will be Name: **USS Enterprise X, NX-01** " I said. the Robot complied, "A Great Choice Sir" said the Paint Robot as it Flies outside to start on Painting the Name of My Own Ship.

Heatwave walked Up, "Enterprise X?" He said. "Well I want to keep a Legacy going. But what of You two, don't You want to Go back Home" I said to Ben, and Littlefoot. Ben was Laughing, "and Miss All the Fun. we can spare a Few Adventures, right Littlefoot?" said Grandpa as Littlefoot smiles.

"Drago, You'll be My First Officer aka Second in Command" I said with Drago Smiles with Joy.

Then the Sensors picked up something, "Captain, I'm picking up a Anomaly. I believe we're not the Only ones who follow Us,.. It's Them, and Don's leading them" said Boulder as He puts it Up on the Main Viewer. Our Pursuers have found a Way to get to the Valley.]

The Valley was a Bit Curious of the Invaders, But this Time with Guns shooting to the Air, "Everyone Shut Up!,.. Under the Orders of Government. You are All being Ruled by President Donald Trump" said the Soldiers as Planes, and Tanks rolled in.

I put My Hand on my Face, "It had to be Donald Trump. Heatwave, are the Weapons ready?", "Yes Sir, Pulse Cannons, and Torpedoes ready for Combat" said Heatwave in a Pray Rest. "You won't be doing that on my Ship Heatwave okay?. We might need those Weapons to fight of some Planes, Look!" I said as We turned back to the Screen as Stolen American Fighters are pouring in.

Then the Engineering called in, and it was Bulkhead, "Captain, Engines, and Warp Power came Online, and get this: there is a Slot for Your Card that I installed for You Sir". I complied, "Good Bulkhead, I send Littlefoot with the Gold Card" I said as I gave the Card to Little Apatosaur, "Get this to Engineering Okay?", "Aye Sir" said Littlefoot running to Engineering with the Card.

Baymax walks in the Bridge with a Blue Shirt on that is actually his size, "Sir, Should I help them when this is Over?" said Baymax. I replied, "Negative, these are Bad Guys, and I figure their going to fight, and Die for their Glory" I said as I sit on the Captain's Chair. "As You wish, I'll help anyone on the Ship then, and those in need" said Baymax as He walks back to the Sick Bay as he is assign to do as a Doctor.

Toothless got to the Helm, "Helmsmen, Get the Enterprise to the Air" I said, "Yes Sir" as Toothless is controlling the Ship after He was reading a Manual of the Ship's Controls. So the Enterprise X is moving Backwards, and then turns around to go Forwards. But what toothless was doing was going after the Bad Guys.

"Toothless what are You Doing!" said Po as the Shield Operator, and Chief of Security, "We have to take out the Vehicles, and their Ammo Crates, So that Way the Entire Valley can Fight Back" said Toothless with a Bold Plan.

I think I know what toothless was doing, "Good Idea, Po. Raise the Shields" I said with a order to Po to activate the Enterprise's New Shields, "Shields coming Up Sir" said Po as He raises the Shield, and had Training Help from the Manual. Thus the Shields are Up.

"Heatwave, Lock on Pulse Cannons on the Small Fries, and then use Torpedoes on the Tanks, and Fire!" said Me. "Aye Sir!" said Heatwave as He fires All Weapons. The Phasers have hit the Guns, and the Photon Torpedoes have hit the Tanks.

Don looked around, and sees a Ship flying to their Direction, "A NX Starship?!, Impossible!" He said as the Enterprise takes out All of the Equipment.

Don has had enough of this Game, and takes a Radio from a Soldier, "All Fighters, attack on the NX Starship!" said Don as the F-22 Raptors, and F-16 Falcons flies off to the Enterprise.

Doc was on Sensors this Time as Boulder was at the Observation Room as Eyes, and Ears, "Sir there are 6 f-22 Raptors, and 10 F-16 Falcons coming this Way" said Doc. "Really, lets see if they have what it takes to fight a Federation Starship. But still Toothless get Us out of Here" I said. "Yes Sir".

"Hold Up,.. I detected 3 A-10 Thunderbolts heading for the Valley" said Doc having the A-10s on the Radar. "It's Always something, Toothless. Go after the Bombers" I said, "Aye Captain" said Toothless as He turns around the Ship. The Fighter on the other hand fires their Machine Guns and they only hit the Shield.

"They hit Us Captain, But their are no damage to the Shields. They're holding" said Po as Heatwave got the Bombers in his Sight and takes them out with our Pulse Cannons, or Phasers if You want to Call it. All 3 of the Thunderbolt are Destroyed, "Good Job Heatwave" said Drago.

Toothless turns the Ship again, "Lets get out of Here" He said as the Enterprise leaves the Valley, and with the Fighters at the Pursuit. One of the F-16s fires a Red Missile that is following Us as the Enterprise dodges it but it is still following, "Captain the Red Missile is following Us, and we can't get Away from It" said Doc as the Missile still follows.

"It's a Heat Seeking Missile, It tracks Heat from Fighters or Large Planes, or more like Starships" I said as the Red Missile hits the Shields, "Shields at 95%" said Po as He checks for more damage, "They're becoming a Pest, Lock on Phasers, and Fire at will" I said as Heatwave is getting a Good Mood, "Yes Sir!" said Heatwae as He fires upon the Air Planes that are Easy Targets to his Phasers.

The Valley now has a chance to fight back as Don, and the others retreated back to their Exit, /heatwave was Way ahead as Fires a Photon Torpedo at the Portal, and it Closes in a Ruptured State.

Above the Planet now is the Enterprise X in orbit, Littlefoot, and his Grandpa looked at their Home from the Main Viewer, Littlefoot: "Wow", Grandpa Longneck: "Amazing".

"Welcome to Future My Friends. Bulkhead, hows the Warp Core?" I said. "The Core is not been Damage, and Gold Card is in It's place Sir" said Bulkhead as He looks around the Warp Core.

"Okay Then, Toothless can You try out the Map?" I said as Toothless goes to the Map area, "All of Our Worlds are their, and there are New Ones as Well" said Tootlhess as He looks to Me. "Okay Toothless, Lay a Course to another New World of Your choice" said Me as I commanded, "Aye Captain, Ready at Your Mark" He said waiting.

I activate the Comms, "Attention, this is Your Captain speaking,.. We are heading out to New Worlds, and make contact with them, and Explore places we've never been. Lets see what out there should we, Captain Richard out" I said as turned Comms off, and tell Toohless to Go, "Engage".

(Star Trek 2009 ending Words)

(Enterprise X Flies out of Orbit)

Jonathan Archer: " _Space,.. the Final Frontier. These are the Voyages of the Starship: Enterprise._

(Circling around the Enterprise X)

 _It's Continuing Mission: to Explore Strange New Worlds. To seek out New Life, and New Civilizations._

(looking at the Enterprise X as She's ready for Warp)

 _To Boldly Go, Where No One has Gone,.. Before"._ (Song ends with the Enterprise X launched to Warp). The End.

* * *

Now that was a Great Story. What will Happen with the Enterprise X, and It's Crew of Fictional Heroes. Tuned in Next Time in the New Series of "Star trek: Heroes"


End file.
